Closer
by harukohaha
Summary: One Saturday night Shigure threw a party for High School girls... One-shot. Yukiru. Citrusy fluff.


**Closer**

07.07.08

* * *

_Japanese words:  
Sake - alcoholic drink  
Inu - dog, Shigure  
Nezumi - rat or mouse, Yuki  
Hari - Hatori, dragon  
Onigiri - riceball, Tooru  
Hai - yes_

_For those who may have forgotten: __Shigure-dog, Ayame-snake, Momiji-rabbit, __Yuki-rat/mouse, Kyou-cat.  
Also note that I choose not to use Tokyopop's romaji version of the Furuba character names.  
Honda Tooru, Souma Yuki, and Kyou will remain spelled as it is._

x

x

x

One Saturday night, Shigure threw a graduation party for High School girls and boys. Well, the party was for High School girls actually but he couldn't tell Yuki or Kyou that.

And so he invited Tooru's classmates and Ayame to act as host.

The food was good, sake was overflowing, and did I say that Ayame was host?

The night wore on, everybody had a good time: Kyou hid on the roof, Haru turned black, Momiji almost transformed in front of everyone. The Inu was in his element; the Nezumi was quite ready to explode.

He called Hari for help.

Then he spotted Tooru, under a tree, minus her friends, with a boy. Needless to say, that was the last straw.

...

...

...

...

It was quiet in Shigure's house. Everyone was either sent home or passed out. Kyou had fallen asleep on the roof leaving Yuki to help Tooru up to her room.

"Yuki-kun..."

Tooru opened her eyes one more time and with a sigh whispered into the boy's ear, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drink so much. I didn't want to but he insisted..."

"That's okay. I've got you." Yuki's brow furrowed, "But next time you have to say no to these things, Honda-san." Tooru's head bobbed her assent and her warm breath tickled Yuki's ear, making him shiver.

"Understood!" She giggled softly, this time against his neck. Yuki-kun smelled good, Tooru thought, leaning closer to the bounding pulse near her nose and inhaling deeply.

A strangled sound escaped from Yuki's throat and his arm tightened around the girl that he was half carrying, half dragging up the stairs.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, Yuki-kun. I shall try to do better next time. It's just that... he was so insistent and I didn't want to be rude... "

They had reached her room by that time and Yuki kicked open the door. Tooru's face was still buried in his neck, he could feel her lips moving against his skin. She was saying something but Yuki couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Bed, Honda-san," said the boy, still in that strangled tone. "You need to sleep this off."

Then Yuki felt something soft trail wetly up his neck to the angle of his jaw. Flustered, he realized it was Tooru's tongue.

"Mmm, close the door, please," she said softly, after licking her lips a few times. "Yuki-kun is so kind. Will he stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Yuki stilled and caught her eyes. With obvious effort, Tooru lifted her head and smiled.

The boy noted the glazed and sleepy expression in the girl's eyes and his expression softened. He did as she asked and closed the door gently.

"I'd be happy to, Honda-san. You're a very sweet drunk you know." Tooru's eyes widened and she flushed a deeper shade of pink than she already was. Yuki chuckled and carefully put her to bed.

Shoes off, blankets on. Then Yuki tried to straighten up intending to take up his vigil in Tooru's chair. But Tooru would have none of that and clutched at Yuki's sleeve and would not let go.

"Yuki-kun.. the room is tilting," she gasped in awe, staring at the ceiling with her mouth slightly open.

Yuki studied the cross-eyed, awestruck girl somberly studying the ceiling and merriment danced in his eyes.

"Yuki-kun... now it's sparkling!"

"Honda-san," Tooru's gaze focused blearily on Yuki, "Um...not really," he was laughing, she could hear it in his voice.

He was trying to stifle it, but couldn't, so eventually he gave up.

Yuki's quiet laughter filled the room - and something in Tooru vibrated in response.

"Yuki-kun has the most beautiful voice..." Tooru closed her eyes with a sigh and pulled on Yuki's sleeve, forcing him to sit down on the bed.

"Honda-san..." his voice came out husky and he hastily cleared his throat, "I..."

Then she was pulling him down by his sleeve, then by his collar, then her hands went around his neck. "Yuki-kun is... um... ah... I... I actually wanted to... because Yuki-kun is... ah... I wanted to tell Yuki-kun..."

Yuki studied Tooru's face as she earnestly tried to muster her thoughts: her forehead puckered with the effort of trying to coherently say what she wanted to say.

"I think Yuki-kun is... ah... Yuki-kun is..."

Yuki was, by now, leaning over Tooru with their faces very close. He tried to listen patiently to her words but each time he smiled at Tooru, her breath would hitch and she'd lose her train of thought.

Finally, Yuki could wait no longer.

"Honda-san?" She stilled.

They locked eyes. "It's Tooru... Yuki."

Yuki smiled, Tooru's breath again hitched.

"Tooru." Yuki leaned in and swiftly caught her lips. A happy satisfied sigh escaped Tooru and her mouth opened a bit. Yuki wasted no time in gaining entry and deepening the kiss. His tongue flicked in and hers answered eagerly.

Yuki groaned, the sound coming from somewhere deep inside him. Tooru arched forward, wanting to be even closer to Yuki...

POOF!

Smoke filled the space where Yuki was. It eventually cleared to reveal a silver-haired rat with rather startled eyes sitting on Tooru's chest.

"I'm sorry Honda-san," the rat spoke regretfully, "but I guess it's for the best, otherwise I'd have..."

Tooru smiled brilliantly, "Now Yuki-kun can sleep with me all night," and reached for him.

"Eh? B-but I'm a rat!" Tooru was stroking his fur, giving him tingling sensations. "Y-you're not disgusted?"

"Why would Yuki-kun disgust me?" She wrinkled her nose at him and giggled again. Then she turned on her side and placed Yuki in the hollow created by her neck and right shoulder. "Yuki-kun doesn't mind sleeping with me?" she asked again hesitantly, "Do you prefer to sleep in your other form, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki sighed and settled himself on the pillow. The crook of Tooru's neck was warm and comfortable and filled with her scent.

"C-can Honda-san tell me what she is thinking? I w-want to understand. You've had a little too much to drink, you know. I might turn into a boy when we are asleep. Won't you regret this in the morning?"

Tooru angled her head to look at Yuki, then answered thoughtfully, "I do feel a little out of control..." Tooru admitted, "But my mind is very clear. I want to hold Yuki-kun and usually..." Tooru's voice dropped to a whisper, "I stop myself because I'm only being selfish and Yuki-kun will think it's rude. But tonight... I couldn't help being selfish..." Tooru smiled, "and Yuki-kun did not seem to mind so..." Tooru gave Yuki a chaste peck on the snout then giggled at his goggle-eyed expression.

"You're a giggly drunk, Honda-san."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind. As long as you only do it when I'm around to take care of you. Other times you must say no."

"Haiii! But... I should say thank you to that boy. Thanks to him, Yuki-kun is here with me," Tooru closed her eyes and snuggled Yuki.

"I'll take care of your thank yous, Honda-san," Yuki answered grimly.

"Oh, don't beat him up..." she objected sleepily. "Yuki-kun will stay with me?"

"Yes, Honda-san, for however long you may want me."

Tooru opened her eyes and stared, pulling away and sitting up she asked, "Tomorrow and tomorrow and after graduation and... always?"

POOF!

A red-faced, self-conscious Yuki gathered his clothes to cover his nakedness. Tilting his head to hide his eyes he prepared to move away, "O-only if you want..."

Tooru squealed and hugged him, "Yes!"

POOF!

...

...

...

"Um, Honda-san? I might turn back..."

"Okay. Can I hug you again when you turn back?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Then I'll snuggle you, like now..."

"But if we sleep we won't know then I'll turn back again and..."

"Can I hug you again?" she looked at him shyly.

"Yes... b-but I won't be wearing anything and I'll be in bed with..."

"Um... I like your transformations, Yuki-kun."

"_Nothing _about this strikes you as weird and disgusting?"

"Can I kiss Yuki-kun before I hug him again?"

"Yes... b-but..."

"Good night, Yuki-kun..."

"Good night, Honda-san."

"Tooru."

"Tooru."

"Yuki."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to bake thank you cookies for that boy. You won't...?"

"I won't beat him up..."

"Thank you."

"... too badly."

"Oh."

"Go to sleep, Tooru."

"Good night, Yuki."

...

...

...

...

...

And so the night wore on... and the next day, a snake, a dog, and a cat found a very naked rat in their little onigiri's bed.

The End

* * *

_A/N: This fic turned into fluff mainly because I found it impossible to write meaningful ecchi. The Juunishi curse refused to let me do so. I'm sure there are ways but it's difficult with a short one-shot. This fic is anime continuation or AU manga. I love Yuki/Machi but I also love Yukiru._


End file.
